


Shut Up and Drive

by shiny_starlight, someidiothasice



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve talks Danny into giving him road head in the Camero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is all someidiothasice's fault!! Hermette was hosting a Multi-fandom Pornathon Day, and someidiothasice posted the prompt:
> 
> Steve talks Danny into giving him road head in the Camaro.
> 
> I bagsied it, cos, come on. It's hot.
> 
> Then she said: DOOO EEEETT. HERE, I WILL START FOR YOU.
> 
> And she did.
> 
> So, the first section is all her wonderful words. After Danny yells at him to keep his eyes on the road the first time, it's all me.
> 
> You with me?
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and it's pure porn. FYI
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted 28/02/2011

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Steve winces, then checks the windows because the sheer volume of Danny's screeching has finally reached harpy levels and it's sure to shatter all of the glass in a hundred foot radius. Miraculously, they are all still in tact.

"C'mon, Danny." Steve takes his eyes off of the highway and turns to give Danny his best smoulder. From the way Danny is glaring at him it's not quite working. "I did that thing last night for you. Remember? That _thing_. With my tongue."

"Yes, I remember." Danny fixes his eyes on the road ahead of them and definitely does not flush. "And I didn't realize we were talking about it now."

"You mean 'talking' as in something other than you moaning 'yes, Steve, oh, more' over and over?" Steve quirks a grin at the windshield. Danny lets out a huff next to him.

"You know, I don't think you have this whole 'fuck buddy' thing down yet." Danny grumps and unbuckles his seat belt. "There's a rule about no talking outside of the bedroom. And I'm sure there's an entire chapter dedicated to safety and, you know, not dying while having an illicit tryst with your boss."

"Ugh." Steve makes a face. "Can you maybe not call me your boss when you're about to blow me? It sounds so..." Steve pauses to wave his hand vaguely, and Danny shakes his head in exasperation because oh my God, they obviously spend waaay too much time together if Steve is picking up his mannerisms. "I don't know. Sexual Harassmenty."

"Okay, I never agreed to blow you, one. And two." Danny stops and turns in his seat to face Steve head on. Steve looks over and feels his heartrate accelerate when he catches the hint of tongue trying to pry itself out of Danny's mouth. God, that tongue is lethal.

"Two?" he asks, panting a little. Danny narrows his eyes and reaches forward to push at Steve's face.

" _Eyes on the fucking road_ , what did I say about not dying?"

Steve snaps his eyes forward, grip tightening on the wheel as he hears Danny move closer and feels his cool breath on his cheek.

“And two, don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he says, giving Steve a predatory grin. “Boss.”

Steve fights back the Pavlovian groan in response to that particular low, sexy timbre of Danny’s voice that always happened when he was hot. His dick, already half hard in his pants from simply _talking_ to Danny about giving him road head, goes fully hard so fast, he feels a little light headed. Danny murmurs ‘Boss’ again in his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell whilst his hand got friendly with his crotch.

“Oh God,” Steve moans, spine stiffening and grasping the steering wheel in a death grip as Danny pushes his belt up to get at his zipper.

“Whilst I appreciate the sentiment, I really don’t want to be seeing God up close and personal any time in the near future,” Danny says as he braces himself against the seats and lowers his body, “so eyes on the fucking road, McGarrett. Are we clear?”

Steve nods desperately, bracing his feet against car floor and the pedals, breath coming in uneven shallow gasps. How Danny does this to him, make him so hot so quickly, make him quiver with anticipation from a single touch, or the promise of more, he’ll never know. All he knows is that his cock is twitching, arousal is burning low in his stomach and that it is taking every ounce of self restraint he has, and is calling on every last scrap of his resistance training drilled into him by the military not to buck up into that hot, wet, wonderful mouth as soon as Danny’s lips touch the head of his cock.

Involuntarily, his eyes close at the flood of sensations centring on his cock and Danny pulled back quickly.

“ _EYES OPEN, STEVEN!_ “

And there was that screech again. Steve groans, blinking rapidly, never so glad that they’re on a pretty abandoned, straight stretch of highway near dusk.

“Ok, ok,” he pants.

“Forget it. This is a bad idea.” Danny starts to sit up again, but Steve’s hand shoots out, putting gentle pressure on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“No, please. I’m good. Just… please.”

Danny looks at him, really looks at him, and Steve’s sure he’s never looked so pathetic; flushed and panting with his cock hanging out of his pants. But whatever Danny sees in his eyes must convince him, and his sharp, police officer’s gaze softens and his face relaxes into a grin.

“You really, really want this, don’t you?” he asks, sounding insufferably smug. Normally, Steve would have a snappy comeback for that, and he is filing it away for future reparations, but really, right now, he wants a blow job. From Danny. Preferably before they ran out of road and crashed because, of all the ways he’s nearly died over the years, crashing the car whilst getting road head has to be the most embarrassing.

So, Steve just nods and breathes a sigh of relief when Danny grins up at him and lowers his head again.

“Seriously though, eyes open Steve,” he says, _inches_ from Steve’s cock. The cool vibrations of his breath over Steve’s sensitive skin steals the breath from his body, and he nods mutely. “Let’s see if all that Army training was good for something.”

“Navy, Danny.” Steve can’t help himself. “It was the Nav… oh my god.”

Whereas before, Danny had simply teased him with brief touches and the kiss of lips. This time, he takes no prisoners, opening his mouth and swallowing down as much as Steve as he could in one go. His hand wraps around the base, and squeezes and pumps as his lips and tongue wrap around the rest, teasing the bundle of nerves just below the head of his cock.

The car swerves despite Steve’s best efforts, but pretty soon, he’s got it under control. Or, at least, swerving far less. Danny’s good at this, so very, very good at this, and within five minutes, he’s got Steve on his knees. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

“God, Danny… I…”

Danny pulls off with a pop, lips shiny with saliva and pre-come, his eyes blown out, pupils dilated, breathe coming in heavy pants. Steve has never seen anything so gorgeous in his whole damn life.

“Come on,” Danny pants. “Come for me Steve. I got you, Babe. I got you.”

And the truth of it is, he does. Always has, ever since that first day when Steve bullied him into working with him, then got him shot half an hour later.

Danny pumps his cock once, twice and it’s over. Steve shouts Danny’s name as his body shakes through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Danny lowers his head again, catching some of Steve’s come in his mouth. The rest spills over his hand, over his lips and chin. There’s even a spot on his tie, and that shouldn‘t be as hot as it is. Steve groans at the sight before forcing his legs and arms into action. He reaches beneath Danny to get at the gear-shift, slows the car down and pulls over to the side of the road.

He leans back in his seat, chest heaving with deep gulping breaths. Danny’s shaking as he sit’s back up, but Steve can tell it’s not from fear. The visible tent in his trousers is his first big clue. And he’s been called a bad detective…

For a moment, he just looked at Danny. This man… if only he had known what was waiting for him on the island, he would have come home a lot sooner and not only because of his father’s death.

He reaches out, hauling his partner closer, pulling him off balance.

“Hey!” Danny protests, but is grinning by the time he’s half on top of Steve. Raising Danny’s hand, he licks it clean, getting every last drop of his own come, sucking on the detective’s strong, capable fingers and groaning at the fucked-out look on Danny’s face.

He pulls him in for a kiss; wet, filthy and absolutely wonderful. He licks the rest of his come from Danny’s lips, cheek and chin, grinning at the groan that seemed torn from the other man’s body. Steve slides his hand down Danny’s toned chest to his belt buckle, jerkily undoing it with one hand and a lot of impatience. He needs to get his hands on Danny’s cock _now_. He fumbles with the button and zipper, not helped by the distracting, needy noises Danny’s making, or the way he seems determined to climb into Steve’s skin.

“Fuck, Steve. Please,” Danny moans when Steve finally gets his hands on skin. Danny’s hard and hot in his hand, leaking fluid and his hips are jerking like he’s about to die. Maybe he is.

He strokes his dick fast and hard, just how Danny likes it. And in minutes, Danny’s gone.

He cries out against Steve’s lips as he comes, hands squeezing his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Steve strokes him through his orgasm, petting his hair and kissing him softly as Danny takes some deep breaths to get himself back under control. Eventually, he moves away, flopping back into his seat, hair messed and looking blissfully fucked out.

Steve smirks at him and leans back against his own door, legs tangling with Danny‘s.

“See,” he pants after a minute. “That wasn’t such a bad idea, was it?”

Danny grins back, prodding Steve‘s calf with his toe.

“You’ve had worse.”


End file.
